Power tools, such as saws and routers, are commonly mounted beneath the top or working surface of a work bench. The blade of the saw or the bit of the router projects through an opening in the working surface and cuts the work piece which rests on the working surface. Typically, the power tool may be secured to a lift device that allows a user to selectively adjust the vertical position of the power tool relative to the working surface of the work bench.